


mornings together

by star13



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star13/pseuds/star13
Summary: Joe and Nicky are seniors at Bythewood High, and they go on daily morning walks together during their independent study period.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	mornings together

It’s 7:16AM when Joe jams his sneakers on, slaps his baseball cap on his head, and leaps into his car to drive to Bythewood High. He had stayed up past midnight, perfecting his poem for English class and committing it to memory. He chews his lip anxiously as he gets onto the highway and does his best to abide by traffic laws as he makes his way to school. An outsider might think he was rushing out of the house to arrive in time for school, but Joe knew his heart raced for an entirely different reason.

As he finally pulls into the school parking lot, a quick glance at his watch tells him that it’s 7:35AM - 10 minutes past the morning bell. He’s not worried, though. He’s got independent study for first period and permission to begin the school-day during second period. 

7:35AM means that Nicky’s been waiting for him for 10 minutes. 

He quickly parks his car and slings his backpack over his shoulder before hurrying down the hill that leads to the football field. Skidding to a stop at the bottom, he does his best to quiet his breathing and quickly makes his way to the figure sitting at the bottom of the bleachers. 

Joe can’t stop the grin that breaks out on his face when he sees Nicky with his nose buried in a book. He knows it’s their European History reading that isn’t due until the end of the week, but Nicky likes to get ahead when his schedule for the week his busy.

Nicky looks up when he hears the crunch of gravel beneath Joe’s feet. His eyes crinkle as he, smiles in response, and he laughs when he sees Joe’s disheveled hair sticking out under his baseball cap.

“Looks like someone slept through his alarm again.” 

Joe huffs and says, “Not my fault I’m not a morning person. And to be fair, I was working on English instead of watching soccer.” 

Nicky takes Joe’s backpack and sets it down next to his. He extends his hand out for Joe to grasp, and their fingers fold neatly together as they fall into step for their daily morning walk. Taking independent study during first period gave them the luxury to spend 50 minutes away from the chatter and clatter of the school. Circling the football field on the running track, they’ve been watching sunrises together since the moment the winter chill faded and crisp air of spring arrived. They enjoyed the winter months huddled together in the library, but the watchful eye of the cranky librarian prevented them from doing anything more than linking their ankles together under the table. 

Joe breathes in the fresh morning air and asks, “Did you get some sleep last night?” Nicky was stage manager for the school musical, and rehearsals had gone until 9PM the night before. 

Nicky makes a noncommittal noise. “5 hours I think? I ended up talking to Nile for a bit after rehearsal and gave her a ride home last night. Didn’t expect calc to take as long as it did.” 

“It never fails to amaze me how you can still get up like clockwork at 6, no matter how late you go to sleep.” Joe watches their hands swing back and forth in time with their steps. “How’s Nile doing?” 

“A bit stressed about the show, but she says pre-show nerves are normal for her. She’s thinking about auditioning for Broadway next year.”

“We’ll have to throw her a party this summer- before she gets too famous to hang out with us.” But Joe and Nicky both know that Nile is too sweet for that. 

“That reminds me,” Nicky says, “Andy and Quynh texted me to ask who’s making dessert for the pasta party before their lacrosse game next week.” 

Joe laughs. “You and I both know that they prefer Nile’s cupcakes over anything else. Tell her at rehearsal today that I can give her a ride to my house, and we will do our best not to get in her way in the kitchen.” 

Nicky chuckles. “Booker will be glad to know you will not be baking.” 

Joe scoffs and mutters, “What if my intent was to bake salty cookies,” and Nicky lets out a laugh. 

“Of that I have no doubt.” 

A comfortable silence falls between them as they make their way around the field. By now, the sun has completely dried the morning dew, and Joe knows they’ll have to make their last lap before the second period bell rings. Nicky knows this too, and tugs Joe towards their backpacks where they’ve been left side by side on the bleachers. When they’re halfway there, Joe takes a deep breath and says, “I’ve written something for you. And I’d like you to be the first to hear it.”

Nicky comes to a still and turns around to look curiously at Joe. His soft gaze meets Joe’s eyes, and Joe knows Nicky is listening. 

Joe clears his throat nervously and explains, “Mr. Copley told us to write about anything that was special to us.” He pauses. “I think you’ll know why I stayed up last night to write this.” 

And he begins. 

“To the one that jeers at my love: 

You’re a child. An infant. 

Your mocking is thus infantile. 

He’s not my boyfriend. 

This man is more to me than you can dream.

He’s the moon when I’m lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold.

And his kiss will always thrill me, even after a millennia.

His heart overflows with a kindness of which this world is not worthy of,

I love this man beyond measure and reason, 

He’s not my boyfriend.

He’s all and he’s more.” 

By the time Joe has finished reciting, his eyes have glossed over with unshed tears. The morning air is still, and it seemed that time had stopped, just for the two of them.

Nicky feels an overwhelming wave of affection that pushes him to step closer and take Joe’s hands in his own. His eyes are full of love and gratitude, and their chests rise and fall together as their breaths match in time.

He leans in to gently rest his forehead on Joe’s and the corner of his lips twitch up in a smile. He knows what he’s about to say won’t compare, but Nicky knows that Joe can feel the warmth he feels in his chest. 

“You’re an incurable romantic.”

**Author's Note:**

> kind of had to adjust the Van Speech to fit the high school au. Pretty sure high school Joe could have modified it better, but I did my best :) thanks so much for reading!


End file.
